Something in the Marble
by 80ld
Summary: The luxury of anonymity sets her free. Leona Chirico, a Gotham native with a secret of her own, assumes a new confidence and a new role she never imagined basking in. She is convinced that nothing can hurt unless she lets it, but control can be hard to grasp and emptiness, too much to bear. (S01)


_hey friends. i go by Gold and this is my first fanfiction, ey. explanations are sprinkled throughout but if u have questions that are unanswered, pls don't hesitate to ask. the title is inspired by Michelangelo's quote. and holy wow newsflash disclaimer DC comics ain't mine. only my OC. hope u can tolerate my writing style. thank,_

* * *

"I'm heading to bed now."

"Okay. Goodnight, Mom." I tore my gaze from my computer screen to acknowledge my mother, swiveling in my chair to give her a thumbs-up. I topped it off with a cheesy smile.

"Don't get too distracted if you want sleep tonight." _Right, homework._

"Me? Distracted, hah!" My laughter suddenly sunk into a dejected sigh. "I'll try not to."

With half-lidded eyes and a gentle smile emanating sympathy, my mother shut my bedroom door, leaving me alone to plow through the papers blanketing my desk. As I listened to her retreating footsteps, I let out another sigh that was far slower and perhaps a bit shaky. I faced my desk again and hastily cleared the space, shutting my textbook and stashing my papers and pens. The cleanliness of the table helped, presenting me with some sort of order when my head was busy covering the details of tonight's operation. And no, I'm not talking about my homework assignment; that's unimportant.

Switching tabs on my computer, I brought up a satellite image of a dismal street. I never imagined setting foot in such a sketchy sector of Gotham (despite the alarming number of murky areas of this 'grand' city), but I had to resist my shudders and harden myself for this mission.

A fellow Gotham Academy student, junior Sofia "Sofie" Castle, was kidnapped three days ago. Three long days meant Gotham's Dark Knight and his sidekick weren't jumping in anytime soon. The school's dispirited and I was swamped with melancholy, too. I didn't know her too well, but a group project in Physics called for introductions. I wouldn't exactly say we became immediate friends but we clicked quite nicely, convincing me that this group project wasn't going to be so bad after all. To access and edit the lab document from our own homes, we set up the Google docs function that allows different users to contribute from different locations. Sofie and I did that in class. That night she was taken.

I didn't go to school the next day because my parents were naturally nervous and paranoid, a new reason atop my secret power to be on edge. There was no reason to argue. The following day I persuaded them to let me attend my classes and after saying goodbye to my mother in the car (I typically ride public transit but she wouldn't allow it so soon), things were back to normal, that is if you rejected the thought of Sofie's empty seat and didn't let the gray atmosphere affect you.

I walked into Physics and sat at a computer in the back of the room. Logging onto my Google account, I opened up the editor when my teacher sat down beside me. He told me I didn't have to do it, that he'd exempt me from completing the lab. He only asked that I observe my classmates and flip through the corresponding chapter in the textbook to get a decent understanding. I gladly accepted this alternative, smiles were exchanged and he left to assist other students. I turned to the computer to log out, but an interesting sight kept me from abandoning this file. In the upper right corner, it read:

_Updated 16 hours ago by sofsofsofs_

A lead.

"Thanks, Sofie," I whispered.

Call me brave, call me foolish or call me a complete dumb-ass. I don't care. When I locate Sofie and bring her home safely just remember that I was there when Batman wasn't. That says _a lot_. My parents wouldn't dare to me get involved with the police if I hoped to approach them with this information. And either my parents or the cops would take my computer away if they discovered that I had a few hacking tricks up my sleeve. Okay, they were a bit rusty but I successfully pinpointed her iPad's signal in just over two hours, which meant skipping taekwondo class (_had_ to be sparring day, huh?). Although I didn't devote much time to practicing attacks and self defense maneuvers, I took advantage of my few hours home alone to exercise my super ability: phasing through solid matter.

But never mind all that. I have to focus on what's _ahead_.

Stamping the address and appearance of her prison (an apartment building boarded up to some extent – gross and shady as hell) in my mind, I turned off my monitor and slinked to my closet, whipping the door open to promptly change into the dark and loose outfit I prepared for tonight. Body accounted for, I then reached for my dresser to pull out a ski mask. It was extremely risky prowling the streets with an infamous ski mask but I had to protect my identity somehow. Anyway, I could hide practically anywhere if need be.

"Save her _and_ get at least three hours of sleep tonight." Deep breath. "Let's do this."

I pulled the black mask on and tossed up my hood. Shutting off my light, I went intangible and sunk through the bedroom floor.

* * *

The journey there wasn't too bad; it was probably thirty minutes tops. Long runs for track and intense training in taekwondo had strengthened my stamina, and phasing into the sides of public buses cut time and energy as well. The crisp March air was the only discouraging aspect, honestly. I eventually arrived at the building, and the faint songs of laughter coming from inside kept me on my toes. I mean, I was pretty antsy the entire trip there but there was no telling what to expect behind the wooden and dirty brick façade. Before proceeding any further, I looked over my shoulders to take one last scan of my surroundings then craned forward.

There were neither voices nor footsteps in the lobby, but I couldn't be careless now. I slowly pushed my head through the plank and front door, my face appearing on the inner side. The shabby room was dim and thankfully my eyes had adjusted to darkness. What took a toll was the stench of alcohol, sweat and perfume? Awful perfume at that.

_Don't do it. Do _not. _Shit._

I quickly pulled back and muffled my coughs, narrowly avoiding a potential _disaster_. Composing myself, I reluctantly tested the water a second time.

This entry was smoother and more successful, that's for sure. The halls and adjacent rooms were just as quiet and I was beckoned inside by this good news. Stains and moonlight decorated the exposed concrete and littered amongst them were cigarette buds and beer cans. _How welcoming_. From what I saw on Google Maps, the building didn't stretch very far back and fortunately it wasn't too wide either. But I couldn't let that relieve me, not when I had people to look out for and three more floors to potentially search. I hoped luck was on my side.

The first floor proved to be completely empty but that meant more were concentrated in the upper stories. I avoided the stairs for there was a bigger chance that someone would venture downstairs. Instead of taking that unnecessary risk, I created my own staircase by air walking.

I didn't immediately stick my head up through the ceiling. Instead, I reached up through the ceiling to get a sense of what flooring awaited me. Wood, I concluded and considering the age and condition of this dump, the floorboards were bound to creak. I had air walking on my side and now an upper hand on anyone sneaking up on _me_. I heard no noise so I sucked in a breath and pulled myself up.

Prolonging my lucky streak, this room (some sort of office, by the looks of it) was clear, but it wasn't fruitless. Spread out on the old, chipped desk was a purple and tan backpack with its contents spilt – items I easily recognized. I padded over and picked up the iPad I had tracked down. I got no response clicking the home button and it wouldn't turn on either. Judging by the smears on the screen, I assumed Sofie's captors had gone through her device. I doubt they were concerned with her schoolwork; her Google docs app must've still been open when they found it.

This was a good sign. But who's to say she was still in this building?

I froze and my head whipped to face my right. In the next room. Sofie was in the next room.

With each quiet and heart wrenching sob I thrust her belongings back into her dirtied bag, and nothing kept me from jumping with impulse. I pulled her backpack on, and I bolted through the wall. What happened next…I don't know what alarmed me more.

I stood in the middle of the room. A loud "Shut up!" came from, I think, the room across the hall and a scream erupted on my other side. The faint laughter of a messed up and oblivious man told me that he wasn't going to complicate things; he was going to stay in his room. Tension fading, I turned to address the girl everyone desperately missed. It took a lot of strength not to let my voice loose. And the astonished look on Sofie's tearstained face helped me restrain my happiness.

"Who are you?" She asked, barely audible. She didn't need me to shush her with a finger at my lips. "H-How did you…"

"I'm a _friend_," I answered, hoping my mask made my hushed voice unrecognizable. I dismissed her second question and raised my hands, sagging my shoulders to display (more like _force_) relaxation. "I've come to save you, I _promise_. I'm taking you home, Sofie. Your parents, your friends, Gotham Academy, they all—"

"I trust you."

A brief delay. "_Thank you_." Those words came out with a sigh of relief. I joined her side as she rose from a bare mattress. She was still wearing her uniform but her shoes were missing. Her hair was disheveled and her makeup was running, but a genuine smile graced her features. "Can you walk a bit? And please don't freak out when we…you know."

"I won't. I mean, I'll try not to."

"That's all I can ask for, Sofie."

* * *

I was breathless, my head was pounding, my feet were cold and my arms were terribly close to giving out. Just past the halfway point of our mad escape I shifted my hold on Sofie (now unconscious) from piggyback to bridal style. Inefficient maybe but I had to put her before myself – physically now. My strength was dwindling by the second, and I couldn't risk losing control of my intangibility. I can't get her trapped when she finally got her freedom. She's had enough of trying to break through walls.

_Almost there_. I told myself as I ghosted into another dark living room. Stepping in, I caught the glistening eye of a cat. Its nostrils were flaring, but the feline was particularly unfazed. It hopped down from its post and approached my feet. The warmth, the hospitality of this home (the cat brushed against my legs and I swear I melted) was enticing but I had a deadline to meet. And besides, I _was_ technically trespassing. Bidding a quiet farewell, I trudged through the opposite wall.

Let me tell you…I was _overjoyed_ when I saw this bus-stop.

I let out a long breath, a cloud billowing out from my lips when I was greeted again by the night air. My steps were heavy and I hung my head, silently shouting encouragement at myself to phase through one last barrier as Sofie's protector. I pushed through the back of the roofed bus-stop and I heard a thud come from above.

"'Bout time you showed up," I grumbled, too beat to even compose a complete sentence.

The whisper of a flapping cape was a prelude to a charming voice.

"Says you, slipping off my radar like that," Robin countered as he landed on the asphalt. So they _were_ looking for her. _A little late, don't you think?_ The sidekick must've spotted me down the street from the run-down apartment complex or some place.

My exhaustion evident (if I wasn't so fatigued, I would've snapped back at the punk), the youthful vigilante rushed forward to help lower Sofie onto the bench. She murmured softly in her sleep when his cradling hand eased out from underneath her head. The slow rise and fall of her chest was almost calming. Robin kneeled, settling on his heels to perform a quick inspection of Sofie's body. Just a few bruises and scrapes – nothing extreme, at least not _physically_. I figured it was best to leave him be and grant him space so I backed up against the Perspex panel, sliding down to rest on the chilling concrete.

"So, mind telling me who you are?" He tested, not even looking up.

"That's none of your concern," was my immediate and ridiculously irrational reply. Robin raised his gaze, eyebrows knit and mouth open but my shaking head hushed him. "Never mind, that's definitely a concern," I admitted. "But I'm tired and I'd rather _you_ do all the talking."

He snorted. "I'm not going to tell you my identity, you know that."

My head lolling to the side, I muttered, "I'm flattered you don't think I'm that clueless."

"Obviously not, otherwise you couldn't have found this girl before us."

"Her name's Sofie. Use it." I noticed the slight wane of his smirk, and I forced my tone to be softer. "Anyway, Boy Wonder, you're right. _I_ found her. Where have you and Batman been?" No more bootless banter.

"You watch the news, don't you?"

"Right again."

"Then you should be aware of our responsibilities outside the city," said the superhero. However blank those goofy white eye sockets were, they actually managed to express something. "And that the GCPD _has_ been searching for her. You came to this bus-stop because you knew a patrol car was scheduled to cruise down this street. Speaking of which…"

I watched as he turned his head, noticing a grin bloom on his face as he leaned back a little to get a better view of the distant cruiser rounding the corner. I'd say his smile was one of a kind if I hadn't felt like I had seen it before. Yet I was unable to restrain my own.

"You're on a roll."

His eyes returned to me. "Whelmed? Hey, I learned a thing or two from the world's greatest detective."

"Who's on his way?"

"Yup."

"Then I'm out." I heaved a sigh and stood. Sore couldn't possibly begin to describe how I was bound to feel the following morning.

"Don't want recognition?" Robin was frowning again. In other words, sharing my name and calling my parents? I don't think so.

"No. What I want is _sleep_. A shower, too." My foot kicked a paper cup as I edged around the bench. That won a laugh. I peered down at the hero, nearly having forgotten just how young he was. His radiance was refreshing and in great contrast to Batman's silhouette.

"You're telling _me_. Enjoy sleep while you still can." Surely he wasn't implying that I'd do something like this again? Dare say something heroic?

The light spraying the road gradually intensified, signaling the approach of the expected car. Robin got to his feet and effortlessly lifted Sofie's body, and I offered a hand in crossing her arms atop her abdomen. He murmured his gratitude before sneaking in his final musings. Worry was laced in his words.

"You sure you don't need a ride home? No escort?" He asked.

"If I can evade Batman and Robin for a couple of minutes, I think I've pretty much mastered navigating the streets. I'll be okay. Sofie needs you right now."

The muffled clunk of a door unlatching stirred us into movement again. Robin afforded a single nod, and I retreated to the brick wall from which I emerged. The last thing I heard was the soft fluttering of Batman's cape before my entire, aching body was engulfed by the shadows and rusticated brick.


End file.
